The present invention relates to wheelchairs and, more particularly, to a seating system for a collapsible wheelchair.
Two basic types of wheelchairs exist in the art. One type is foldable or collapsible wheelchairs. Foldable or collapsible wheelchairs have two substantially identical support sections separated by foldable back and seat slings. These wheelchairs are easily folded together to be transported, usually by vehicles, from place to place. The second type of wheelchair includes a fixed hard seat and back support arrangement. Generally these types of wheelchairs are found in places where they are used daily where there is no need to collapse the chair. These hard seat and back support wheelchairs may include cushions, however, while providing comfort, the wheelchairs are not easily portable or transportable in a vehicle.
It is desirable to provide a collapsible or foldable wheelchair which exhibits both sling seat and back and hard seat and back support characteristics while maintaining its foldable or collapsible feature. Also, it is desirable to provide maximum comfort to the foldable wheelchair user. A seating system which is capable of providing these characteristics should be easily removable from the wheelchair and economically feasible.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with a removable seating system which exhibits both sling and hard seat and back support characteristics for foldable or collapsible wheelchairs. The present invention provides a seat and back which provide comfort and a "hard support" surface seat and back feel to the collapsible wheelchair user. The seating system enables easy removal from collapsible wheelchairs without interfering with collapsing of the chairs. The present invention provides a removable or disposable seat cushion pad which may be laundered or thrown out if necessary. The present invention also provides a seating system that is aesthetic pleasing.
From the below detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and sub-joined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.